thederpcirclefandomcom-20200215-history
Halo
= Halo (series) = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia For other uses, see Halo. Halo is a multi-billion dollar military science fiction first-person shooter video game franchise developed by Bungie and now managed and developed by 343 Industries, a subsidiary of Microsoft Studios. The series centers on an interstellar war between humanity and a theocratic alliance of aliens known as the Covenant. The Covenant, led by their religious leaders called the Prophets, worship an ancient civilization known as the Forerunners, who perished in combat with the parasitic Flood. The central focus of the franchise builds off the experiences of Master Chief John-117, one of a group of supersoldiers codenamed Spartans, and his artificial intelligence (AI) companion, Cortana. Other characters, such as Noble Six from Halo Reach, are also introduced in the series. The term "Halo" refers to the Halo rings: large, habitable structures that were created by the Forerunners to destroy all sentient life. They are similar to the Orbitals in Iain M Banks' Culture novels, and author Larry Niven's Ringworld concept.12 The games in the series have been praised as being among the best first-person shooters on a video game console, and are considered the Xbox's "killer app".3 This has led to the term "Halo killer" being used to describe console games that aspire, or are considered, to be better than Halo.4 Fueled by the success of Halo: Combat Evolved, and immense marketing campaigns from publisher Microsoft, its sequels went on to break various sales records. Halo 3 sold more than US$170 million worth of copies in the first twenty-four hours of release, breaking the record set by Halo 2 three years prior.56 Halo: Reach, in turn, broke the record set by Halo 3, selling US$200 million worth of copies on its first day of release.7 Continuing the trend, Halo 4 broke Halo: Reach's record on its opening day by grossing US$220 million. The games have sold over 50 million copies worldwide, with the games alone grossing almost $3.4 billion.89 Strong sales of the games led to the franchise's expansion to other media; there are multiple bestselling novels, graphic novels, and other licensed products. Halo Wars took the franchise into new video game genre territory, as it is a real-time strategy game, while the rest of the games in the series are first-person shooters. Beyond the original trilogy, Bungie developed the expansion Halo 3: ODST, and a prequel, Halo: Reach, their last project for the franchise. A high-definition remake of the first game entitled Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary was released on November 15, 2011, exactly ten years after the release of the original. A new installment in a second series of games, Halo 4, was released on November 6, 2012. The cultural impact of the Halo series has been compared by writer Brian Bendis to that of Star Wars.10 The collective group of fans of the series is referred to as the "Halo Nation".1112 Contents hide * 1 Setting and plot * 2 Game series ** 2.1 Original trilogy ** 2.2 Reclaimer Saga ** 2.3 Spin-offs ** 2.4 Cancelled and related projects * 3 Development ** 3.1 Bungie games ** 3.2 343 Industries ** 3.3 Cultural influences * 4 Music * 5 Adaptations ** 5.1 Books ** 5.2 Comics ** 5.3 Film *** 5.3.1 Unproduced feature (2005–07) *** 5.3.2 Forward Unto Dawn (2012) *** 5.3.3 Halo: Nightfall (2014) ** 5.4 Television ** 5.5 Anime * 6 Reception and critical response * 7 Cultural impact ** 7.1 Machinima * 8 References * 9 External links Setting and plotedit In the distant past, a powerful race called the Forerunners fought an alien parasite known as the Flood. The Flood, which spread through infestation of sentient life, overran much of the Milky Way Galaxy. One of the races affected was humanity, who came into conflict with the Forerunners. Exhausted by their war and after having explored all other options, the Forerunners conceived a weapon of last resort to combat the Flood. Using an installation known as the Ark, they built large ring-shaped megastructures known asHalos. The Halo Array, when activated, would destroy all sentient life in the galaxy—depriving the Flood of their food, after which samples of the lost lifeforms would be reseeded. Delaying as long as they could, the Forerunners activated the rings and disappeared.12Tens of thousands of years later, in the 26th century, humanity—under the auspices of the United Nations Space Command, or UNSC—colonize many worlds thanks to the development of faster-than-light "slipspace" travel. Tensions escalate between the older and more stable "Inner Colonies" and the remote "Outer Colonies", leading to civil war. The UNSC creates an elite group of enhanced supersoldiers, known as Spartans, to suppress the rebellion covertly.13 In the year 2525, human worlds come under attack by a theocratic alliance of alien races known as the Covenant. The Covenant leadership declares humanity heretics and an affront to their gods—the Forerunners—and begins a holy war of genocide. The Covenant's superior technology and numbers prove decisive advantages; though effective, the Spartans are too few in number to turn the tide of battle in humanity's favor. In 2552, the Covenant arrive at Reach, the UNSC's last major stronghold beyond Earth, and launch an invasion of the planet. The last Spartans and UNSC military are unable to stop the Covenant from bombarding the planet. Following directives to avoid leading the Covenant to Earth, Cortana, the AI aboard the fleeing UNSC ship Pillar of Autumn, selects random coordinates that lead the ship to a Halo installation. The Covenant follow, damaging the Autumn and leading its crew to wage a guerrilla war on the ring's surface. The Covenant accidentally release Flood imprisoned on the ring; in order to nullify the threat, the ring's AI caretaker, 343 Guilty Spark, enlists the help of the Spartan John-117, or Master Chief, in activating Halo. Cortana reveals that Halo's activation would mean their own destruction. Master Chief and Cortana instead detonate Autumn's engines, destroying Halo and preventing the escape of the Flood. They return to Earth with a few other human survivors, warning of an impending Covenant attack. The Covenant, unaware of the destructive nature of the rings, attempt to fire another ring, Installation 05, in order to fulfill their religious prophecy.14 and to do so launch an attack on Earth. Helping the Chief to defend the Earth are Sergeant Avery Johnson and Commander Miranda Keyes. One race in the Covenant, the Elites, learn the truth about the rings and join forces with humanity in order to stop the firing of the ring. Though they are successful, the unexpected shutdown of the installation triggers a fail-safe protocol, priming all the rings for firing from the Ark.15 The Covenant High Prophet of Truth and the remaining loyalist Covenant uncover a portal to the Ark on Earth. A battle rages on Earth between human forces, the Covenant, and a Flood-infected army. Eventually, the Covenant is repulsed and flees through a slipspace portal, and the Flood is purged from Earth, resulting in the devastation of much of Africa. Chief, Arbiter, Elites, Johnson, Keyes, and U.N.S.C. troops follow Truth through the portal, joined by 343 Guilty Spark, who aids the Chief as he has no function to fulfill after the destruction of his ringworld. During the ensuing battle between humans, Covenant, and the Flood on the Ark, Johnson is captured by Truth to activate the Halo rings. Keyes tries to intervene, but is killed. Master Chief and the Arbiter, aided by the Flood, kill Truth and rescue Johnson. After finding out that the Ark is constructing a replacement for Guilty Spark's Halo installation, Master Chief decides to fire the unstable Halo, destroying both the Flood and the Ark. After finding out about their plan, Guilty Spark kills Johnson and tries to kill Master Chief, but Master Chief destroys Guilty Spark and activates the Halo. Master Chief and the Arbiter escape on the UNSC frigate Forward Unto Dawn, but the slipspace portal closes with Master Chief's half trapped in space. After a memorial service on Earth for the victims of the Human-Covenant war, the Arbiter and his Elite brethren depart for their home planet. The rear half of Forward Unto Dawn floats in deep space. Cortana activates a distress beacon and the Chief goes into hibernation. Four years later, the Chief and Cortana awake to find they are being attacked by a Covenant splinter group. Caught in an artificial gravity well, they are pulled into the artificial Forerunner planet of Requiem, along with the UNSC ship Infinity.1617 Master Chief, fighting Covenant and AI soldiers called Prometheans, unwittingly releases a hostile Forerunner warrior called the Didact. While seeking a way to combat the Didact, Cortana reveals that she is becoming rampant, a state in AIs when their knowledge base becomes too large and they gradually go insane. Master Chief is eventually contacted by a Forerunner consciousness called the Librarian (The Didact's Wife), who tells him about the Didact: during the crisis with the Flood, the Didact tried to use a device called the Composer to transform humanity into creatures like the Prometheans. He did this because he needed extra soldiers in the war. His own race then imprisoned him along with Forerunner soldiers and humans he had already converted. The Composer was hidden. After the Didact leaves Requiem and retrieves the Composer, Master Chief pursues him to Earth, with Master Chief and Cortana working together to destroy the Composer. Master Chief succeeds, but Cortana sacrifices herself to save him from the resultant explosion. Master Chief is later found floating among the rubble, and taken back to Infinity. Game seriesedit Original trilogyedit Main articles: Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2 and Halo 3 The games of the main Halo trilogy were developed by Bungie, and are first-person shooters in which the player experiences most action from the protagonist's perspective.18 The first title in the series is the Xbox version of Halo: Combat Evolved, released on November 15, 2001.19 The game was initially intended to be released for Mac OS and Microsoft Windows platforms, until Microsoft's purchase of Bungie in 2000 led to the game becoming an Xbox launch title and platform exclusive.2021 Halo: Combat Evolved introduced many gameplay and plot themes common to the whole trilogy. Players battle various aliens on foot and in vehicles to complete objectives, while attempting to uncover the secrets of the eponymous Halo. One concept introduced in Halo: Combat Evolved, is limiting the number of weapons players could carry to two, forcing them to carefully select their preferred armament.22 Players fight with ranged and melee attacks, as well as a limited number of grenades. Bungie refers to the "weapons-grenades-melee" format as the "Golden Triangle of Halo",23 which has remained fundamentally unchanged throughout the trilogy. In Halo: Combat Evolved, the player's health is measured in both hit points and a continually recharging energy shield.24 A Windows and Mac OS X port was later developed by Gearbox Software, and released on September 30 and November 11, 2003 respectively.2526 A stand-alone expansion, entitled Halo: Custom Edition, was released as a Windows exclusive, and allowed players to create custom content for the game. Its sequel, Halo 2 was released on the Xbox on November 9, 2004 and later for Windows Vista on May 17, 2007. For the first time, the game was released in two different editions: a standard edition with just the game disc and traditional Xbox packaging; and the Collector's Edition with a specially designed aluminum case, along with an additional bonus DVD, extra booklet, and slightly different user manual. Halo 2 introduced new gameplay elements, chief among them the ability to hold and fire two weapons simultaneously, known as "dual wielding".27 Unlike its predecessor, Halo 2 fully supported online multiplayer via Xbox Live. The game uses "matchmaking" to facilitate joining online matches by grouping players looking for certain types of games.27 This was a change from the more traditional "server list" approach, which was used to find matches in online games at this time. Upon release,Halo 2 became the game played by the most people on the Xbox Live service that week; it retained this title for over two years — the longest streak any game has held the spot.28 Halo 3 is the final game in the main Halo trilogy, ending the story arc begun in Halo: Combat Evolved.29 The game was released on the Xbox 360 on September 25, 2007.30 It adds to the series new vehicles, new weapons, and a class of items called equipment.31 The game also includes a limited map-editing tool, known as the Forge, which allows players to insert game objects, such as weapons and crates, into existing multiplayer map geometry.32 Players can also save a recording of their gameplay sessions, and view them as video, from any angle.33 At E3 2014, Microsoft and 343 Industries announced Halo: The Master Chief Collection, set to be released November 11, 2014. The collection will be on an all-in-one disc for Xbox One that includes the full campaigns and multiplayer for Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, Halo 3, and Halo 4. Reclaimer Sagaedit Main articles: Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians Following Bungie's split from Microsoft, 343 Industries – a studio established by Microsoft in 2009 – took the helm of the Halo franchise.343536 343 had already co-developed the Halo Legends animated series and had overseen production of Halo Reach and''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary''.37 The next game in the series, Halo 4, was announced at E3 2011 as the first entry in what would be a new series of Halo games, also known as the "Reclaimer trilogy".3839 The game included many staples of previous games, such as new or redesigned weapon types,40 an improved map-editing tool41 and expanded multiplayer options and maps.42 Halo 4 was released worldwide on November 6, 2012,43 achieving record sales for the franchise.44 In a new addition to the series, a story-driven multiplayer campaign entitled Spartan Ops was released over the weeks following Halo 4's release, telling what happened after the end of the main game.45 At E3 2013, Microsoft announced a new, then untitled addition to the Halo series, along with a trailer appearing to depict a post-''Halo 4'' Master Chief wearing a cloak.46 The upcoming Halo game is confirmed to be only on the Xbox One, and claimed to run at 60frames per second. After E3, Microsoft Studios corporate vice president Phil Spencer said that the "Reclaimer Trilogy" had been expanded into a longer series of games, saying they "didn't want to limit the Reclaimer story within a trilogy".47 Spencer also clarified in an interview with IGN that while the next-gen game was not Halo 5, it was a "legitimate" entry in the game series rather than a spin-off. On May 16, 2014, Microsoft confirmed that the next Halo game will be titled Halo 5: Guardians.48 Spin-offsedit Main articles: Halo Wars, Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach and Halo: Spartan Assault The success of the main Halo trilogy spurred the creation of spin-off games. Halo Wars is a real-time strategy game developed by Ensemble Studios for the Xbox 360. Set in the year 2531, the game takes place 21 years prior to the events of Halo: Combat Evolved. Much effort was spent on developing a control scheme that was simple and intuitive, unlike other console strategy games.49 The game was announced at X06, and released in February and March 2009. In a July 2008 interview with MTV, Microsoft's head of Xbox business, Don Mattrick, stated that Bungie was working on a new Halo game for Microsoft, independent of other Halo projects. An announcement of the new Halo project was expected at the 2008 E3 game exposition, which Bungie stated "has been building for several months", but was delayed by their publisher Microsoft.50 The Halo announcement was to be part of Microsoft's 150-minute E3 presentation, and was cut to trim the presentation down to 90 minutes; Microsoft stated it wanted to give the game its own dedicated event.51 After the release of an ambiguous teaser trailer on September 25,52 the project was revealed as Halo 3: Recon, later changed to Halo 3: ODST. Set between the events of Halo 2 and Halo 3, players take control of elite human soldiers called Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST). The game was released on September 22, 2009. Announced at E3 2009, Halo: Reach is a prequel to the main trilogy and Bungie's last Halo game. Players control Noble Six, a "Hyper Lethal Vector" who is one of the members of the Spartan squad "Noble Team" as they defend Reach against the Covenant. The ending of the game leads directly into the events of Combat Evolved. The game was released on September 14, 2010. Cancelled and related projectsedit Further information: Halo: Chronicles, I Love Bees, Marketing for Halo 3 § Alternate reality game and Marketing for Halo 3 Alternate reality games were used to promote the release of the games in the main trilogy. The Cortana Letters, a series of cryptic email messages, were circulated by Bungie prior to Halo: Combat Evolved's release.53 I Love Bees was used to promote the release of Halo 2. The game revolved around a website created by 42 Entertainment, commissioned by Microsoft and endorsed by Bungie. Over the course of the game, audio clips were released that eventually formed a complete five-hour story set on Earth between Halo and Halo 2.5455 Similarly, Iris was used as a viral marketing campaign for the release of Halo 3.56 It featured five web servers containing various media files related to the Halo universe. Spin-off titles were planned for release on handheld systems, but did not progress far in development. Rumors of a handheld Halo title for the Game Boy Advance surfaced in 2004. Bungie denied the rumors and commented that such a project between Microsoft and Nintendo would be "very unlikely".57 At a Las Vegas consumer technology convention in January 2005, rumors spread about a version of Halo for the handheld Gizmondo system. Bungie denied the rumors stating they were not making a game for the system.58 A former Gizmondo employee later revealed development only extended to basic story and game structure concepts to obtain funding from investors.59 In 2006, a concept video for Microsoft's portable Ultra-Mobile PC featured footage of Halo and caused speculation for a handheld title. Microsoft later stated the footage was for demonstration purposes only; Halo was included because it was a Microsoft-owned property.60 In January 2007, IGN editor-in-chief Matt Casamassina claimed he played a version of''Halo'' for the Nintendo DS.61 He later demonstrated on-camera, in-game footage of an early-development style version of Halo DS.62 The demonstrated work featured dual-wielding and a version of the Halo 2 map Zanzibar.61 On October 5, 2007, Bungie employee Brian Jarrard explained the Halo DS demo was in fact an unsolicited pitch that was never taken on.63 In 2006, Microsoft announced an episodic video game to be developed by film director Peter Jackson's Wingnut Interactive.64 The game, dubbed Halo: Chronicles, was confirmed to be in development in 2007,65 and by 2008 was still hiring for positions on the development team.66 Jackson told game blog Joystiq in July 2009 that the project was no longer in development.6768 Jackson's manager Ken Kamins explained that the project was cancelled as part of budget cuts tied to job layoffs in January 2009.69 Before the company was shuttered after producing Halo Wars, Ensemble Studios had been working on a Halo-themed massively multiplayer online game, often referred to as Titan Project, or just Titan. The project was cancelled internally in 2007–2008, without a formal announcement from Microsoft.7071 Elements from the Halo universe have also appeared in other games. A Halo-based character, SPARTAN Nicole-458, appeared in Dead or Alive 4, a product of the collaboration between Tecmo's Team Ninja and Microsoft's Bungie Studios.72 The Halo theme tune was also available DLC for Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock.73 Developmentedit Bungie gamesedit Bungie (formerly Bungie Software Products Corporation) is a game development company started in 1991 by Alex Seropian. Seropian partnered with programmer Jason Jones to market and release Jones' game Minotaur: The Labyrinths of Crete. Focusing on the Macintosh game market because it was smaller and easier to compete, Bungie became the biggest Mac developer with games including the shooters Pathways Into Darkness and Marathon. What became Halo was originally code-named Monkey Nuts and''Blam!,74 and took place on a hollowed-out world called Solipsis.75 The planet eventually became a ringworld, and an artist suggested the name "Halo", which became the game's title.76 The first ''Halo game was announced on July 21, 1999, during the Macworld Conference & Expo.77 It was originally planned to be a real-time strategy game for the Mac and Windows operating systems, but later changed into a third-person action game.207778 On June 19, 2000, Microsoft acquired Bungie Studios and Halo: Combat Evolved became a launch title for the Xbox video game console.21 After receiving Xbox development kits, Bungie Studios rewrote the game's engine, heavily altered its presentation, and turned it into a first-person shooter. Though the first Halo was meant to include an online multiplayer mode, it was excluded because Xbox Live was not yet available.79 Halo was not intended to be the Xbox's flagship game due to internal concerns and gaming press criticism, but Microsoft VP of game publishing Ed Fries did not act on these concerns. The Xbox's marketing heavily featured Halo, whose green color palette meshed with the console's design scheme.80 The success of the game led to a sequel, Halo 2, which was announced on August 8, 2002 at the Microsoft's New York X02 press event.81 It featured improved graphics, new weapons, and a multiplayer mode on Xbox Live.8283 Halo 3 was announced at the 2006Electronic Entertainment Expo.84 The initial conception for the third game was done before Halo 2 was released in 2004.85 It utilized a proprietary, in-house graphics engine, and employed advanced graphics technologies.8687 They created two more Halo games before becoming independent as part of their deal with Microsoft: a side story Halo 3: ODST and a prequel Halo: Reach in 2009 and 2010 respectively. 343 Industriesedit Main article: 343 Industries Following the release of Halo 3, Bungie announced it was splitting off from Microsoft and becoming an independent limited liability company. While Bungie remained involved in the Halo series by developing games such as ODST and Reach, the rights to Halo remain with Microsoft. To oversee everything Halo, Microsoft created an internal division, 343 Industries,88 serving as "stewards" for the franchise.89 Frank O'Connor, formerly a Bungie employee,90 now serves as 343's creative director.88 In announcing the formation of 343 Industries, Microsoft also announced that Xbox Live would be home to a central hub for Halo content called Halo Waypoint.91 Waypoint is accessed from the Xbox 360 Dashboard and offers players access to multimedia content in addition to tracking their Halo game "career". O'Connor described Waypoint as intended to be the prime destination for Halo.92 The company's first new game, Halo 4, was released on November 6, 2012, to generally positive reviews. Cultural influencesedit In 2006, in acknowledgement of the "wealth of influences adopted by the Bungie team", a list of Bungie employees' favorite science fiction material was published on the company's website.93 The developers acknowledged that the Halo series' use of ring-shapedmegastructures followed on from concepts featured in Larry Niven's Ringworld and Iain M. Banks' Culture series (of which Consider Phlebas94 and Excession93 were said to be particularly influential). In a retrospective article in Edge, Bungie's Jaime Griesemer commented, "The influence of something like Ringworld isn't necessarily in the design—it's in that feeling of being somewhere else. That sense of scale and an epic story going on out there."94 Griesemer also explained, "One of the main sources of inspiration was Armor John Steakley, in which a soldier has to constantly re-live the same war over and over again. That sense of hopelessness, a relentless battle, was influential."94 The Flood were influenced by the assimilating alien species in Christopher Rowley's The Vang;94 it has also been speculated that the Master Chief's name "John 117" may have been a reference to a character named Jon 6725416 in Rowley's Starhammer,95 or to the John Spartan character of Demolition Man.96 An IGN article exploring the literary influences present in the Halo franchise commented on similarities between Halo and Orson Scott Card's Ender's Game: aspects of the SPARTAN Project and the design of the Covenant Drones are perceived as reminiscent of the super soldier program and Buggers found in the novel.95 Bungie has also acknowledged James Cameron's film Aliens as a strong cinematic influence.97 A report written by Roger Travis and published by The Escapist compares Halo with the Latin epic Aeneid, written by classical Roman poet Virgil. Travis posits similarities between the plots of both works and compares the characters present in them, with the Flood and Covenant taking the role performed by the Carthaginians, and the Master Chief's role in the series to that of Aeneas.98 Musicedit Martin O'Donnell, lead composer for all Halo games developed by Bungie Main articles: Halo Original Soundtrack, Halo 2 Original Soundtrack, Halo 3 Original Soundtrack and Halo Wars Soundtrack Seven Halo soundtracks have been released. The Halo Original Soundtrack contains most of Combat Evolved's music. Due to the varying nature of gameplay, the music present was designed to use the game's dynamic audio playback engine. The engine allows for the mood, theme, and duration of music played to change according to gameplay.99 To afford a more enjoyable listening experience, O'Donnell rearranged portions of the music of Halo into standalone suites, which follow the narrative course of the game. The soundtrack also contains music not used in the game, including a variation on the Halo theme that was first played at Halo's debut at Macworld 1999.100 For Halo 2's soundtrack, producer Nile Rodgers and O'Donnell decided to split the music into two separate volumes. The first, Volume One, was released on November 9, 2004 and contained all the themes as well as the "inspired-by" music present in the game (featuring Steve Vai, Incubus, Hoobastank, and Breaking Benjamin). The second release, Volume 2, contained the rest of the music, much of which was incomplete or not included in the first soundtrack, as the first soundtrack was shipped before the game was released.101 Halo 2, unlike its predecessor, was mixed to take full advantage of Dolby 5.1 Digital Surround Sound.102 The soundtrack for Halo 3 was released on November 20, 2007. O'Donnell noted he wanted to bring back the themes from the original game in order to help tie together the end of the trilogy.103 The tracks are presented, similarly to the previous soundtrack for Halo 2,101 in a suite form. Unlike previous soundtracks, where much of the music had been synthesized on computer, the soundtrack for Halo 3 was recorded using a 60-piece orchestra, along with a 24-voice chorus.104 The final soundtrack was recorded by the Northwest Sinfonia at Studio X in Seattle, Washington.105 The soundtracks were bundled and released as a box set in December 2008.106 A soundtrack for Halo 3: ODST''was released alongside the game and included many of the tracks from the game.107 For ''Halo Wars, the task of creating the game's music fell to Stephen Rippy. Rippy listened to O'Donnell's soundtracks for inspiration and incorporated the Halo theme into parts of his arrangements. In addition to synthesized and orchestral components, the composer focused on the choir and piano as essential elements, feeling these were important in creating the "Halo sound".108 Rather than use the Northwest Sinfonia, Rippy travelled to Prague and recorded with the FILMharmonic Orchestra before returning to the United States to complete the music. A standalone compact disc and digital download retail version of the soundtrack was announced in January 2009 for release on February 17.109 The music of Halo 4 was composed by Neil Davidge. The Halo 4 Original Soundtrack was released on October 22, 2012, followed by a two-disc Special Edition on November 6. Adaptationsedit Further information: List of Halo media MEGA Blocks set of the UNSC Wolverine The Halo franchise includes various types of merchandise and adaptations outside of the video games. This includes bestselling novels, graphic novels, and other licensed products, from action figures to a packaging tie-in withMountain Dew. Numerous action figures and vehicles based on Halo have been produced. Joyride Studios created Halo and Halo 2 action figures, while Halo 3 poseable and collectible action figures, aimed at collectors, were produced by McFarlane Toys and became some of the top-selling action figures of 2007 and 2008.110 MEGA Blocks partnered with Microsoft to produce Halo Wars-themed toys.111 Booksedit Halo authors Joseph Staten andEric Nylund There have been numerous printed adaptations based on the Halo canon established by the video games. Larry Niven (author of Ringworld) was originally approached to write a Halo novelization, but declined due to unfamiliarity with the subject matter.112 The first novel was Halo: The Fall of Reach, a prequel to Halo: Combat Evolved. It was written by Eric Nylund in seven weeks, and published in October 2001.113 William C. Dietzwrote an adaptation of Halo: Combat Evolved called Halo: The Flood, which was released in 2003.114 Eric Nylund returned to write the third novel, Halo: First Strike, which takes place between Halo: Combat Evolved and''Halo 2'', and was published in December 2003. Nylund also wrote the fourth adaptation, Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, which was published on October 31, 2006.115 Bungie employee Joseph Staten wrote the fifth book, Halo: Contact Harvest, which was released on October 30, 2007, while Tobias S. Buckell produced the sixth, Halo: The Cole Protocol, published in November 2008. Bungie considers the Halo novels as additions to the Halo''canon.116 A collection of ''Halo short stories, Halo: Evolutions, was simultaneously released in print and audiobook formats in November 2009. Evolutions includes original material by Nylund, Buckell, Karen Traviss and contributions from Bungie.117 Tor re-released the first three Halo novels with new content and cover art.118 Science fiction author Greg Bear wrote a trilogy of books focusing on the Forerunners, called The Forerunner Saga. The first book, entitled Halo: Cryptum, was released in January 2011,119 followed by Primordium in January 2012 and Silentium on March 19, 2013.120 Karen Traviss wrote the Kilo-Five trilogy, which takes place after the events of Halo 3''and ''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx.121 The first book, Halo: Glasslands, came out October 2011, followed by Halo: The Thursday War on October 2, 2012, and Halo: Mortal Dictata in January 21, 2014. Comicsedit The Halo universe was first adapted into the graphic novel format in 2006, with the release of the Halo Graphic Novel, a collection of four short stories.122 It was written and illustrated by graphic novelists Lee Hammock, Jay Faerber, Tsutomu Nihei, Brett Lewis, Simon Bisley, Ed Lee and Jean Giraud. At the 2007 New York Comic Con, Marvel Comics announced they would be working on an ongoing Halo series with Brian Michael Bendisand Alex Maleev. The limited series, titled Halo: Uprising, bridges the gap between the events of Halo 2 and Halo 3;10 initially planned to conclude shortly before the release of Halo 3, the constant delays led to the final issue being published April 2009.123 Marvel announced at the 2009 Comic Con that two new comics, a five-part series written by Peter David and a second series written by Fred Van Lente, would appear the coming summer and winter.124 David's series, Halo: Helljumper, is set prior to Halo: Combat Evolved and focuses on the elite Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. The five-part series was published between July and November 2009.125 Lente's series, originally titled Spartan Black, revolves around a black ops team of Spartan supersoldiers assigned to the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence.126 The rebranded comic, Halo: Blood Line, debuted in December 2009.127 A comic-retelling of the novel Halo: The Fall of Reach was the most recent comic series entitled: Halo: Fall of Reach. Fall of Reach was split into three mini-stories: Boot Camp, Covenant, and Invasion. Filmedit Unproduced feature (2005–07)edit In 2005, Columbia Pictures president Peter Schlessel began working outside the studio system to produce a Halo filmic adaptation. Alex Garland wrote the first script,128 which was then pitched to studios by couriers dressed as Master Chief. Microsoft's terms required $10 million against 15 percent of gross; most studios passed, citing the lack of risk for Microsoft compared to their large share of potential profits. 20th Century Fox and Universal Studios decided to partner to produce the film, paying Microsoft $5 million to option the film and 10 percent of grosses.129 Peter Jackson was slated to be the executive producer,130 with Neill Blomkamp as director. Before Blomkamp signed on, Guillermo del Toro was in negotiations to direct.131 D. B. Weiss and Josh Olson rewrote Garland's script during 2006.132 The crew stopped and resumed preproduction of the film several times.133 Later that year, 20th Century Fox threatened to pull out of the project, leading Universal to issue an ultimatum to Jackson and Schlessel: either cut their large "first-dollar" deals, or the project was ended. Both refused, and the project stalled.129 Blomkamp declared the project dead in late 2007,134 but Jackson replied that the film would still be made.135 Blomkamp and Jackson collaborated on District 9, but the director told /Film that he was no longer considering working on a Halo film if the opportunity arose,136 saying that after working on the film for five months before the project's collapse it would be difficult to return. The rights for the film have since reverted to Microsoft.137 Forward Unto Dawn (2012)edit Main article: Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn is a live-action film and miniseries set in the Halo universe. Although shot as a feature-length film, Forward Unto Dawn was originally released as a webseries consisting of five roughly 15-minute episodes, the first of which was released on October 5, 2012, with the last episode released on November 2, 2012. The series' plot, occurring in the early days of the Human-Covenant War circa 2526, revolves around Thomas Lasky, a young cadet at Corbulo Academy of Military Science, and how John-117 inspired him to eventually become a leader. Lasky is also a prominent character in Halo 4 as a commander on the UNSC Infinity. The name of the series, aside from being a reference to the UNSC frigate Forward Unto Dawn, is given new significance in the series as part a running motif based around a poem. The series was known as Sleeper during pre-production. The film cut was released on Blu-ray and DVD on December 4, 2012. Halo: Nightfall (2014)edit On April 3, 2014, it was announced that Ridley Scott and his production company Scott Free Productions are working on a Halo digital feature alongside with 343 Industries and Xbox Entertainment Studios; Scott will executive produce with David W. Zuckerand Sergio Mimica-Gezzan set to direct. The feature is expected to follow the same format as Machinima's Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn and is set for release in 2014.138 On June 9, 2014, it was announced at E3 2014 that the feature titled "Halo: Nightfall" will be included with Halo: The Master Chief Collection in November 2014. On July 24, 2014, 343 Studios released the first trailer139 of Halo: Nightfall, including real footage of the series. Televisionedit On May 21, 2013, 343 Industries announced that a live-action television series of Halo would be produced with Steven Spielberg serving as executive producer. Neill Blomkamp is rumored to direct the pilot for the series.140 The series will premiere in fall 2015 on the American premium cable network Showtime.141 Animeedit Main article: Halo Legends Microsoft announced at Comic-Con 2009 that it was overseeing production of a series of seven short anime films, together called Halo Legends. Financed by 343 Industries, the animation was created by five Japanese production houses: Bones, Casio Entertainment, Production I.G., Studio 4°C, and Toei Animation. Shinji Aramaki, creator and director of Appleseed and Appleseed Ex Machina, served as the project's creative director. Warner Bros. distributed Legends on DVD and Blu-ray in February 2010.88142 Six of the stories are officially part of the Halo canon, with the seventh, made by Toei, intended to be a parody of the universe.143 Reception and critical responseedit Launch events such as this one inNew York City were held the night of''Halo 3's release. The ''Halo franchise has been highly successful commercially and critically. During the two months following Halo: Combat Evolved's release, it sold alongside more than fifty percent of Xbox consoles164 and sold a million units by April 2002.165 Halo 2's sales generated US$125 million on its premiere day, making it the fastest selling United States media product in history up to that time.166167 Combined with Halo's sales, the two games sold 14.8 million units before Halo 3's release.168 GameSpot reported 4.2 million units of Halo 3 were in retail outlets on September 24, 2007, a day before official release—a world record volume.169170 Halo 3 broke the previous record for the highest grossing opening day in entertainment history, making US$170 million in its first twenty-four hours.170171 Worldwide, sales exceeded US$300 million the first week, helping to more than double the sales of the Xbox 360 when compared with the weekly average before the Halo 3 launch.168172 At the end of 2007, Halo 2 and Halo: Combat Evolved were the number one and two best-selling Xbox titles, respectively, and Halo 3 was the best-selling Xbox 360 title.173 Halo Wars was the best-selling RTS console game, selling more than one million units.174 The Halo series went on to sell more than 27 million copies by August 2009,175and more than 34 million copies by May 2010.176177 Tor Books reported that sales of all franchise materials are greater than $1.7 billion,118 and Bungie's games before Reach accounted for $1.5 billion in sales.178 The soundtracks to Halo 2, Halo 3, ODST and Reach all appeared on the Billboard 200 charts for at least one week.179 By May 2011, total gross of Halo merchandise was $2 billion, with 40 million copies of the games sold.180 The total amount climbed to $2.3 billion in July 2011,181 and $2.8 billion in January 2012.182 The Halo adaptations have been successful as well. Many of the novels have appeared on Publisher Weekly's bestseller charts and the Halo Graphic Novel sold more than 100,000 copies, a "rare hit" for the games-to-comics genre.183 Ghosts of Onyx, Contact Harvest, The Cole Protocol and the first volume of Cryptum appeared on The New York Times bestseller lists,114184185186187188 and The Cole Protocol also opened 50th overall on USA Today's bestsellers list.189 Tor's first three novels sold more than one million copies by April 2009.190 Overall, the Halo series has been very well received by critics. Halo: Combat Evolved has received numerous Game of the Year awards.191192 In March 2007, IGN listed it as the top Xbox game of all time, while readers ranked it the fourteenth best game ever on "IGN Readers' Choice 2006 – The Top 100 Games Ever".193194 Conversely, GameSpy ranked Halo: Combat Evolved tenth on its list of "Top 25 Most Overrated Games of All Time", citing repetitive level design and the lack of an online multiplayer mode.195 Halo 2''also received numerous awards,196 with IGN listing it as the number two top Xbox game of all time in March 2007.193 From its initial release on the Xbox in November 2004 until the launch of ''Gears of War on the Xbox 360 in November 2006 – two years later – Halo 2 was the most popular video game on Xbox Live.197 Halo 3 was nominated for and won multiple awards; it won Time magazine's "Game of the Year" and IGN chose it as the Best Xbox 360 Online Multiplayer Game and Innovative Design of 2007.198199200 Most publications called the multiplayer aspect one of the best features; IGN said the multiplayer map lineup was the strongest of the series, and GameSpy added that the multiplayer offering will greatly please "Halo veterans".201202 Complaints focused on the game's plot. The New York Times said the game had a "throwaway" plot and Total Video Games judged the single-player aspect ultimately disappointing.203204 The series' music and audio has received enthusiastic response from game reviewers.202205206 Cultural impactedit The main trilogy, particularly its protagonist, has been declared iconic and a symbol of today's videogames; a wax replica of the Master Chief was made by Madame Tussauds in Las Vegas, where Pete Wentz compared the character to notable characters from previous generations like Spider-Man, Frodo, and Luke Skywalker.207 The Escapist author Roger Travis compared Halo's story to Virgil's Aeneid, saying the religious and political struggle described in the games relates to the modern epic tradition.98 GamesTM''stated ''Halo: Combat Evolved "changed videogame combat forever", and Halo 2 showcased Xbox Live as a tool for communities.18 GameDaily noted Halo 2's launch was "easily comparable to the biggest in other sectors of the entertainment industry", marking the first time a video game launch has become a major cultural event in America.208 Time magazine included the franchise in the "2005 Time 100", highlighting that in the first ten weeks after the release of Halo 2, players spent 91 million combined hours playing the game online.209 A The New York Times report noted the success of Halo 3 was critical for Microsoft, persuading consumers to buy the Xbox 360 console which was experiencing waning sales compared with the Nintendo Wii, as well as helping restore the console's image. On September 25, 2007, the release date for Halo 3, Microsoft's shares rose 1.7% based on sales expectations for the game.210 Halo has been described as a series that "has reinvented a genre that didn't know it needed to be reinvented", with aspects of the main trilogy being duplicated in other FPS games multiple times.211 Variety called Halo "the equivalent of Star Wars".212 Machinimaedit Main article: Machinima As a highly popular video game series with a large and active fan base, the Halo trilogy has given rise to an array of video productions in an emerging entertainment medium, machinima.213 Virtually all machinima footage based around the Halo games is taken from the multiplayer modes of the main trilogy games. Most productions are set outside Halo canon, while others are based on fan fiction closely relating to the official story. Halo 3 includes a saved film function that allows camera angles not possible in previous games, and other features that simplify production. The game has become one of the most popular tools for generating machinima, and Microsoft updated its user license agreement to allow noncommercial distribution of such films.214 A notable machinima production is the comedy series Red vs. Blue created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It has achieved an unparalleled level of success in Halo machinima in specific, and machinima in general; it is credited with bringing attention to the genre.170215 Red vs. Blue generated annual revenues of US$200,000, and special promotional episodes were commissioned by Bungie.170 The first series, "The Blood Gulch Chronicles", ended on June 28, 2007, after 100 regular episodes and numerous promotional videos.216 Subsequent series include the The Recollection, the second series which contains more dramatic elements than its comedic predecessor,217 and Project Freelancer, the most recent series. Other machinima series include Fire Team Charlie, The Codex, and the in-game interview show This Spartan Life. Referencesedit # Jump up^ Perry, Douglas C. (2006-05-17). "The Influence of Literature and Myth in Videogames". IGN. p. 6. Retrieved 2007-08-12. "O'Connor, Bungie Studios The idea of a Ringworld, first posited in sci-fi by Larry Niven in his novel of the same name, is actually a variation of a Dyson Sphere, a fantastically impossible object described by the 20th century physicist, Freeman Dyson... icosohedron-shaped artificial worlds have also been used by Iain M. Banks and others because they are cool. And that's why we used one." # Jump up^ Grazier, Kevin R. (2007-05-02). "Halo Science 101". CMP Media. Retrieved 2007-08-12. # Jump up^ Craig Glenday, ed. (2008-03-11). "Hardware History II".Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2008. Guinness World Records. Guinness. p. 27. ISBN 978-1-904994-21-3. # Jump up^ Islam, Zak (2011-07-11). "Respawn Entertainment's Next Game Will be Halo Killer". PlayStation LifeStyle. Retrieved 2012-07-23. # Jump up^ Microsoft Game Studios (2007-09-27). "Xbox 360 Exclusive Halo 3 Registers Biggest Day in Us Entertainment History with $170 Million in Sales".GameSpot. Retrieved 2008-06-03. # Jump up^ Parker, Laura (2007-09-23). "The $300m space invader".The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 2008-06-03. # Jump up^ Slodkowski, Antoni; Izumi, Sachi (September 16, 2010)."Microsoft "Halo: Reach" sales hit $200 million on 1st day". Reuters.com. Retrieved June 13, 2011. # Jump up^ Sliwinski, Alexander (November 12, 2012). "Halo 4 made $220 million day one, on track to $300 million in first week". joystiq.com. Retrieved November 12, 2012. # Jump up^ Orry, James (December 6, 2012). "Halo 4 sales in the region of 4 million, next game in series already underway". videogamer.com. Retrieved December 6, 2012. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b George, Richard (2007-05-18). "IGN Exclusive Interview – Halo: Uprising". IGN. Retrieved 2008-04-24. # Jump up^ Dawson, Brett (2007-09-24). "Halo 3 hype is justified".Toronto Star. Retrieved 2007-10-04. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "The Halo Universe 101". halo.xbox.com. Microsoft. Archived from the original on 2010-04-25. Retrieved 2009-11-19. # Jump up^ "The Halo Timeline". Xbox.com. Microsoft. Archived fromthe original on 2007-02-24. Retrieved 2009-07-30. # Jump up^ Bungie. Halo 2 Xbox. Microsoft Game Studios. Level/area: Sacred Icon. "Mercy: Halo. Its divine wind will rush through the stars, propelling all who are worthy along the path to salvation." # Jump up^ Bungie. Halo 2 Xbox. Microsoft Game Studios. "343 Guilty Spark: Fail-safe protocol: in the event of unexpected shut-down, the entire system will move to standby status. All installations are now ready for remote activation. / Commander Keyes: Remote activation? From here? / 343 Guilty Spark: ... Why... the Ark, of course." # Jump up^ "Halo 4 Official Site: STORY". halo.xbox.com. 343 Industries. Retrieved 2012-06-10. # Jump up^ Evans-Thirlwell, Edwin (2012-06-05). "Halo 4 screens: Promethean Knights, Sticky Launcher and Forerunner Scattershot". Official Xbox Magazine UK. Retrieved 2012-06-10. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Staff (September 2007). "Hail to the Chief". gamesTM(Imagine Publishing) (61): 30–41. # Jump up^ "Halo on Metacritic". Metacritic. Retrieved 2007-06-11. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Inside Bungie: History". Bungie.net. Archived fromthe original on 2006-05-02. Retrieved 2006-06-19. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Microsoft to Acquire Bungie Software". Microsoft. 2000-06-19. Retrieved 2008-03-11. # Jump up^ Fielder, Joe (2001-11-09). "Halo: Combat Evolved review at GameSpot". GameSpot. Retrieved 2006-08-02. # Jump up^ Bakken, Lars, et al. (2007). Is Quisnam Protero Damno!. Washington: Bungie. # Jump up^ Accardo, Sal (2001-11-15). "GameSpy's review of Halo: Combat Evolved for the Xbox". GameSpy. Retrieved 2006-09-02. # Jump up^ "Halo: Combat Evolved PC version on Metacritic".Metacritic. Retrieved 2006-08-22. # Jump up^ "Halo: Combat Evolved Mac version at GameSpot".Gamespot. Retrieved 2006-08-22. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b "Halo Retrospective: Halo 2". UGO Networks. Retrieved 2008-02-19. # Jump up^ "Halo 2 tops Live most-played list". Eurogamer. 2006-02-21. Retrieved 2006-12-10. # Jump up^ Achronos; Bungie (2006-05-09). "Halo 3 Announced".Inside Bungie. Bungie.net. Retrieved 2007-08-06. # Jump up^ Luke Smith (2007-05-15). "Finish the Fight on September 25, 2007". Bungie Software. Retrieved 2007-05-16. "On September 25, 2007, players will be able to finish the fight they started in Halo: Combat Evolved and continued in Halo 2. Halo 3 will release in Europe on September 26, 2007" # Jump up^ Goldstein, Hilary (2007-08-10). "Burn, Baby! Burn!". IGN. pp. 1–2. Retrieved 2007-08-10. # Jump up^ Jarrard, Brian; O'Connor, Frank; Smith, Luke (2007-08-28).Official Bungie Podcast: 08/28/07. Bungie. Retrieved 2007-09-02. # Jump up^ "Finish the Fight". Edge (UK) (179): 66–77. September 2007. ISSN 1350-1593. Archived from the original on September 30, 2007. Retrieved 2007-08-07. # Jump up^ Milian, Mark (May 11, 2011). "'Halo' and creators move on after divorce". CNN. Retrieved July 10, 2014. # Jump up^ Orry, James (July 21, 2009). "Is 343 Industries Microsoft's Halo studio?". Retrieved January 6, 2013. # Jump up^ Milian, Mark (May 11, 2011). "Halo' and creators move on after divorce". CNN. Retrieved January 5, 2013. # Jump up^ "Microsoft leaks details about next Halo game".VentureBeat. 2011-06-06. Retrieved 2012-08-06. # Jump up^ Wesley Yin-Poole (28 August 2011). "Halo 4, 5, 6 the "Reclaimer Trilogy"". Eurogamer. Retrieved 01-07-2013. # Jump up^ Tom Magrino (August 28, 2011). "343 Industries opens up on Halo 4, The Reclaimer Trilogy". GameStop. Retrieved 01-07-2013. # Jump up^ Rosenberg, Adam (November 7, 2012). "Halo 4 Promethean Guide -- Enemies, New Weapons, And What It Takes To Win". G4. G4 Media. Archived from the original on February 22, 2013. Retrieved November 11, 2012. # Jump up^ McElroy, Griffin (July 7, 2012). "'Halo 4' Forge mode in development at Certain Affinity". Polygon. Vox Media. Archived from the original on June 6, 2013. Retrieved June 6, 2013. # Jump up^ Shea, Jessica (October 10, 2012). "The Halo Bulletin: 10.10.12". halowaypoint.com. 343 Industries. Archived fromthe original on June 6, 2013. Retrieved October 14, 2012. # Jump up^ "Halo 4 release date confirmed for November by Microsoft". BBC Radio 1 Newsbeat. BBC. 18 April 2012. Retrieved June 14, 2012. # Jump up^ Molina, Brett (November 12, 2012). "'Halo 4' snags $220 million on first day". USA Today. Gannett Company. Archived from the original on June 6, 2013. Retrieved November 12, 2012. # Jump up^ Dyer, Mitch (April 9, 2012). "Spartan Ops and Infinity Change Halo 4 Multiplayer". IGN. Ziff Davis. Archived fromthe original on June 6, 2013. Retrieved July 23, 2012. # Jump up^ "Halo 5 Debut Trailer". N4G. 10 June 2013. Retrieved June 6, 2013. # Jump up^ Eddie Makuch (Jun 21, 2013). "Microsoft: New Halo for Xbox One is "legitimate"". GameStop. Retrieved 01-07-2013. # Jump up^ Ryan McCaffrey (Jun 25, 2013). "Microsoft on Halo 5, Halo 2 Anniversary". IGN. Retrieved 01-07-2013. # Jump up^ Robinson, Andy (2007-06-21). "Interview: Ensemble talks up the console RTS". Computer and Video Games. Retrieved 2007-10-04. # Jump up^ lukems (2008-07-07). "E3 Announcement Shelved, For Now". Bungie.net. Retrieved 2008-07-23. # Jump up^ Pham, Alex (2008-07-16). "Microsoft explains Halo's no-show at E3 game conference". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2008-07-23. # Jump up^ Geddes, Ryan (2008-09-25). "Bungie Video Teases New Game". IGN. Retrieved 2008-09-25. # Jump up^ McLaughlin, Rus (2007-09-20). "IGN Presents The History of Halo". IGN. Retrieved 2008-03-20. # Jump up^ Terdiman, Daniel (2004-10-18). "I Love Bees Game a Surprise Hit". Wired News. Retrieved 2008-03-19. # Jump up^ Shachman, Noah (2004-11-04). "Sci-Fi Fans Are Called Into an Alternate Reality". The New York Times. Retrieved 2008-03-19. # Jump up^ Hein, Kenneth (2007-09-10). "Anatomy Of An Onslaught: How Halo 3 Attacked". Brandweek. Archived from the original on February 10, 2008. Retrieved 2008-03-20. # Jump up^ Thorsen, Tor (2004-06-18). "Rumor Control: Halo GBA and Dirty Harry: The Game". GameSpot. Retrieved 2008-06-06. # Jump up^ Thorsen, Tor (2005-01-07). "Rumor Control: Xbox Next Patents and Gizmondo Halo". GameSpot. Retrieved 2008-06-06. # Jump up^ Grant, Christopher (2006-05-05). "Gizmondo Halo "project" used cam-mouselook". Joystiq. Retrieved 2008-06-06. # Jump up^ Thorsen, Tor (2006-03-09). "Origami officially unveiled".GameSpot. Retrieved 2008-06-12. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Casamassina, Matt (2007-01-01). "Matt Casamassina claims playing Halo DS". IGN. Archived from the original on 2007-09-07. Retrieved 2007-10-02. # Jump up^ Casamassina, Matt (2007-10-02). "Matt Casamassina demonstrates 'Halo DS'". IGN. Retrieved 2007-10-02. # Jump up^ Crecente, Brian (2007-10-05). "Bungie Owns Bungie: The Q&A". Kotaku. Retrieved 2007-10-05.[dead link] # Jump up^ O'Connor, Frank (2008-04-25). "Bungie Weekly Update 04/25/08". Bungie. # Jump up^ Carless, Simon (2007-03-07). "GDC: Microsoft Talks Episodic Halo Xbox 360 Series". Gamasutra. Retrieved 2007-01-15. # Jump up^ Robinson, Andy (2008-08-01). "Microsoft STILL hiring for Halo Chronicles". Computer and Video Games. Retrieved 2009-02-09. # Jump up^ Kelly, Kevin (2009-07-24). "Peter Jackson tells Joystiq about the Halo movie, video game project". Joystiq. Retrieved 2009-07-24. # Jump up^ Nutt, Christian (2009-07-24). "Reports: Halo: Reach Bungie's Last Halo Game, More". Gamasutra. Retrieved 2009-07-25. # Jump up^ Fritz, Ben (2009-07-27). "Halo project dead, Peter Jackson's working on original video games". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2009-07-28. # Jump up^ Staff (2008-09-23). "Exclusive: Ensemble Studios' Canceled Project Was Halo MMO". Gamasutra. Retrieved 2009-10-27. # Jump up^ HALO MMO (Titan) X360 PC – Cancelled | Unseen 64 # Jump up^ O'Connor, Frank (2005-12-13). "Go Tell the Spartans: The Making of Slugfest". Bungie. Retrieved 2007-10-10. # Jump up^ Hryb, Larry (2007-11-21). "Guitar Hero III: Halo Theme Mjolnir Mix (Free)". Major Nelson. Retrieved 2012-06-09. # Jump up^ Trautmann, Eric (2004). The Art of Halo. New York: Del Ray Publishing. p. ix. ISBN 0-345-47586-0. # Jump up^ McLaughlin, Rus (2007-09-20). "IGN Presents The History of Halo". IGN. pp. 1–3. Retrieved 2008-11-01. # Jump up^ Toyama, Kevin (May 2001). "Cover Story: Holy Halo". Next Generation Magazine: 61. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Lopez, Vincent (1999-07-21). "Heavenly Halo Announced from Bungie". IGN. Retrieved 2008-03-11. # Jump up^ Hiatt, Jesse (November 1999). "Halo The Closest Thing to the Real Thing". Computer Gaming World (Ziff Davis Media): 94–96. Retrieved 2008-03-11. # Jump up^ Lopez, Vincent (2001-03-04). "Playable Halo at GameStock". IGN. Retrieved 2008-03-12. # Jump up^ Alexander, Leigh (2009-08-14). "Interview: Former Microsoft Exec Fries Talks Xbox's Genesis". Gamasutra. Retrieved 2009-08-17. # Jump up^ IGN Staff (2002-08-08). "Halo 2 and Project Gotham Racing 2 Announced!". IGN. Retrieved 2008-03-19. # Jump up^ Blevins, Tal (2004-08-20). "Halo 2 Hands-On". IGN. Retrieved 2008-03-19. # Jump up^ Mirabella, Fran (2004-05-24). "Halo 2 Multiplayer Hands-On Vol. 4". IGN. Retrieved 2008-03-19. # Jump up^ Achronos (2006-05-09). "Halo 3 Announced".Bungie.net. Retrieved 2007-08-06. # Jump up^ O'Donnell, Marty (2007-09-25). Halo 2 Developer's Commentary (Halo 3 Legendary Edition). Bungie Studios. Event occurs at 04:00.— O'Donnell:"I remember when we were doing the Cortana Letters years ago where we had the entire plan from the beginning of the Cortana Letters to the end of the trilogy." # Jump up^ Sanders, Kathleen (2006-05-09). "E3 2k6: Halo 3 Trailer Impressions". IGN. Retrieved 2007-06-25. # Jump up^ Klepek, Patrick (2007-03-19). "Bungie Says Halo 3''Graphics are coming Together". 1UP.com. Retrieved 2007-10-02. # ^ Jump up to:a'' b'' ''c Fritz, Ben (2009-07-22). "Video game publishers Microsoft, Ubisoft invading Hollywood's turf". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2009-07-22. # Jump up^ Hryb, Larry (2009-12-09). "Show #343: Interviews with members of 343 Industries about Halo and more". Major Nelson Radio. Retrieved 2009-12-09. # Jump up^ Smith, Luke (2008-05-16). "Bungie Weekly Update: 5/16/2008". Bungie.net. Retrieved 2009-07-22. # Jump up^ "Halo Legends and Halo Waypoint Announced at Comic-Con". Xbox.com. Microsoft. 2009-07-23. Retrieved 2009-07-25. # Jump up^ McWhertor, Michael (2009-07-25). "Halo Waypoint Further Detailed By Microsoft". Kotaku. Retrieved 2009-07-25. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Frank O'Connor (2006-04-12). "The Bungie Guide to Sci Fi". Bungie. Retrieved 2012-05-12. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d Anon. (2010). "2001: A Space Odyssey". In Mott, Tony. Edge (Future Publishing) (215): 86. Published online as: Edge Staff (April 29, 2011). "The Best Games Of 2000 To 2009: Halo: Combat Evolved". Edge-Online.com. Future Publishing Limited. Retrieved 2012-05-12. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Douglass C. Perry (2007-03-17). "The Influence of Literature and Myth in Videogames". IGN. Archived fromthe original on 2009-02-20. Retrieved 2007-12-10. # Jump up^ Stover, Matthew (2006). Glenn Yeffeth, ed. Halo Effect. You Are the Master Chief. Dallas, Texas: Benbella Books. ISBN 1-933771-11-9. # Jump up^ "All the Right Moves". Bungie. 2010-02-18. Retrieved 2020-06-20. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Travis, Roger (2006-10-10). "Bungie's Epic Achievement: Halo and the Aeneid". The Escapist. Retrieved 2007-12-10. # Jump up^ Marks, Aaron (2002-12-02). "The Use and Effectiveness of Audio in Halo: Game Music Evolved". Music4Games. Retrieved 2006-09-06. # Jump up^ O'Donnell, Martin (2002). "Introduction". Halo: Original Soundtrack (Media notes). Sumthing. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b O'Donnell, Martin (2006). "Introduction". Halo 2 Original Soundtrack: Volume Two (Media notes). Sumthing. # Jump up^ O'Donnell, Martin (2006). "Introduction". Halo 2 Original Soundtrack: Volume One (Media notes). Sumthing. # Jump up^ O'Connor, Frank; O'Donnell, Martin; Smith, Luke; Jarrard, Brian. "Bungie Podcast Ep. 51: With Martin O'Donnell".Bungie.net. Retrieved 2007-12-10.[dead link] # Jump up^ O'Donnell, Martin (2007). "Introduction". Halo 3 Original Soundtrack (Media notes). Sumthing. # Jump up^ Staff (2007-09-20). "Interview with Halo 3 Composer Marty O'Donnell". Music4Games. Retrieved 2008-04-13. # Jump up^ Traiman, Steve (2008-12-01). ""Halo Trilogy" soundtrack set previews new game". Reuters. Retrieved 3 December 2008. # Jump up^ Damigella, Rick (September 19, 2009). "Halo 3: ODST Soundtrack Review – Music for Repelling the Covenant". G4tv.com. Retrieved May 30, 2011. # Jump up^ Bedegian, Louis (2009-02-13). "GameZone Chats with Halo Wars Composer Stephen Rippy". GameZone. Retrieved 2009-02-17. # Jump up^ Microsoft, Sumthing Else Music Works (2009-01-15)."Sumthing announces the release of Halo Wars Original Soundtrack". Music4Games. Retrieved 2009-02-15. # Jump up^ Solomon, Rizal (2009-01-10). "Saturday Halo onslaught".New Straits Times. p. 4. # Jump up^ Pachner, Joanna (2009-05-29). "The Empire Strikes Back". The Globe and Mail. p. 52. # Jump up^ "The Halo Author that Wasn't". Bungie Sightings. 2003-03-05. Retrieved 2007-10-04. — Condensed version of information found at Niven's own site: link # Jump up^ Longdale, Holly. "Game Worlds in Written Words".Xbox.com. Microsoft. Archived from the original on 2007-02-28. Retrieved 2006-09-02. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Klepek, Patrick (2003-05-05). "Halo novel cracks bestseller". Gaming Age. Retrieved 2006-09-02. # Jump up^ "The Next Halo Novel: Ghosts of Onyx". Bungie. 2006-08-29. Archived from the original on 2006-10-06. Retrieved 2006-09-02. # Jump up^ Wu, Louis (2004-10-22). "Joe Staten Interview".Halo.Bungie.Org. Retrieved 2006-08-06. # Jump up^ Thorson, Thor (2009-08-12). "Tor Books forging Halo short-story comp". Gamespot. Retrieved 2009-09-12. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Parker, Laura (2010-05-19). "Halo novels get a makeover". Gamespot. Retrieved 2010-05-19. # Jump up^ Staff (2010-10-08). "Science Fiction Legend Greg Bear Set to Explore the Time of the Forerunners". Halo Waypoint. Microsoft. Archived from the original on 2010-10-09. # Jump up^ "Tor Books Updates Release Date of the Third Halo Novel by Legendary Science Fiction Author Greg Bear". Archived from the original on 29 December 2012. Retrieved 29 December 2012. # Jump up^ "Bestselling Author Karen Traviss Set to Explore the Halo Universe". halo.xbox.com. Microsoft. 2010-07-20. Archived from the original on 2010-07-23. Retrieved 2010-07-20. # Jump up^ Staff. "Halo Graphic Novel at IGN". IGN. Retrieved 2006-09-02. # Jump up^ "Halo Uprising #4 Hits Stores Today!". Marvel Comics. 2009-04-15. Retrieved 2009-04-17. # Jump up^ Collura, Scott (2009-02-07). "NYCC 09: Halo Returns to Marvel". IGN. Retrieved 2009-02-08. # Jump up^ Bailey, Kat (2009-04-22). "Halo: Helljumpers Coming This July". 1UP.com. Retrieved 2009-04-22. # Jump up^ George, Richard (2009-02-08). "The Halo War Continues at Marvel". IGN. Retrieved 2009-02-14. # Jump up^ George, David (2009-09-22). "Marvel's December '09 Releases". IGN. Retrieved 2009-09-23. # Jump up^ Linder, Brian (2005-02-03). "Halo Goes Hollywood". IGN. Retrieved 2006-09-09. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Brodesser-Akner, Claude (2010-10-06). "The New Halo Game Is a Hit — So What's the Status of the Halo Movie?". New York Magazine. Archived from the original on 2010-10-08. Retrieved 2010-10-08. # Jump up^ Staten, Joseph. "The Great Hollywood Journey, Part II". Bungie. Archived from the original on 2005-10-25. Retrieved 2006-09-09. # Jump up^ Chris Hewitt (2008-02-08). "Guillermo Del Toro Talks The Hobbit". Empire. Retrieved 2008-02-08. # Jump up^ Fritz, Ben (2006-10-31). "No home for 'Halo' pic".Variety. Retrieved 2007-10-20. # Jump up^ Thorsen, Tor (2006-10-31). "Halo movie indefinitely postponed". GameSpot. Retrieved 2007-03-13. # Jump up^ Farrell, Nick (2007-10-09). "Halo movie canned". The Inquirer. Retrieved 2008-05-30. # Jump up^ Robinson, Andy (2007-10-29). "Q&A: MS "already in talks" to continue Halo film". Computer and Video Games. Retrieved 2007-10-30. # Jump up^ Chen, David (2009-07-24). "Confirmed: Director Neill Blomkamp Would Probably Not Do a Halo Film, Even If Offered One". /Film. Retrieved 2009-07-24. # Jump up^ Neill Blomkamp; Peter Jackson (2009-07-27). "Halo Movie Interview – SDCC 09: Will Halo Still Happen?". IGN. Retrieved 2009-07-27. # Jump up^ "RIDLEY SCOTT AND MICROSOFT TEAM FOR HALO DIGITAL FEATURE". IGN. Retrieved 2014-02-3. # Jump up^ Eerste trailer Halo: Nightfall # Jump up^ El Mayimbe (2014-25-29). "EXCLUSIVE: Take A Guess Who’s Directing Spielberg Produced ‘Halo’ Pilot!". Latino Review. # Jump up^ Spangler, Todd (May 16, 2014). "Xbox ‘Halo 5’ and Steven Spielberg’s ‘Halo’ TV Series to Launch Fall 2015".Variety. Retrieved May 16, 2014. # Jump up^ Sinclair, Brendan (2010-01-07). "Halo Legends slips to Feb. 16". Gamespot. Retrieved 2010-01-25. # Jump up^ Goldstein, Hilary; Erik Brudvig (2009-07-23). "SDCC 09: Halo Panel Live Blog". IGN. Retrieved 2009-07-24. # Jump up^ "Halo: Combat Evolved Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved January 22, 2013. # Jump up^ "Halo: Combat Evolved Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved January 22, 2013. # Jump up^ "Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Reviews".GameRankings. Retrieved April 14, 2013. # Jump up^ "Halo: Combat Evolved Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved November 15, 2011. # Jump up^ "Halo: Combat Evolved Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved November 15, 2011. # Jump up^ "Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Reviews".Metacritic. Retrieved November 15, 2011. # Jump up^ "Halo 2 Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved March 30, 2013. # Jump up^ "Halo 2 Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved November 15, 2011. # Jump up^ "Halo 2 Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved November 15, 2011. # Jump up^ "Halo 2 Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved November 15, 2011. # Jump up^ "Halo 3 Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved January 22, 2013. # Jump up^ "Halo 3 Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved November 15, 2011. # Jump up^ "Halo Wars Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved January 22, 2013. # Jump up^ "Halo Wars Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved October 20, 2012. # Jump up^ "Halo 3: ODST Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved March 30, 2013. # Jump up^ "Halo 3: ODST Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved October 20, 2012. # Jump up^ "Halo: Reach Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved April 14, 2013. # Jump up^ "Halo: Reach Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved October 20, 2012. # Jump up^ "Halo 4 Reviews". GameRankings. Retrieved April 14, 2013. # Jump up^ "Halo 4 Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved November 17, 2012. # Jump up^ Patrizio, Andy (2002-01-08). "Xbox Assault Only Starting". Wired. Retrieved 2006-09-27. # Jump up^ ""Halo: Combat Evolved" for Xbox Tops 1 Million Mark In Record Time: Xbox System And Games Are Off to Recording-Setting Start in Just Four Months". Microsoft. 2002-04-08. Retrieved 2006-09-01. # Jump up^ Thorsen, Tor (2004-11-10). "Microsoft raises estimated first-day Halo 2 sales to $124 million-plus". GameSpot. Retrieved 2006-03-15. # Jump up^ "November 9 – By the Numbers". Official Xbox Magazine(40): 15. January 2005. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Craig Glenday, ed. (2008-03-11). "Review of the Year: 2007 Chart". Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2008.Guinness World Records. Guinness. p. 14. ISBN 978-1-904994-21-3. # Jump up^ Brendan Sinclair. "Analyst: 4.2M Halo 3s already at retail". GameSpot. Retrieved 2007-09-24. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d Craig Glenday, ed. (2008-03-11). "Record-Breaking Shooting Games: Halo". Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2008. Guinness World Records. Guinness. pp. 98–99.ISBN 978-1-904994-21-3. # Jump up^ Blake Snow. "Analyst: Halo 3 shatters retail record; sells $170M in 24 hrs". GamePro. Archived from the originalon 2007-10-11. Retrieved 2007-09-26. # Jump up^ Hillis, Scott (2007-10-04). "Microsoft says "Halo" 1st-week sales were $300 mln". Reuters. Retrieved 2007-10-08. # Jump up^ Craig Glenday, ed. (2008-03-11). "Hardware: Best-Sellers by Platform". Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2008.Guinness World Records. Guinness. p. 51. ISBN 978-1-904994-21-3. # Jump up^ Alexander, Leigh (2009-03-19). "Halo Wars Sells 1 Million". Gamasutra. Retrieved 2009-03-19. # Jump up^ Koha, Nuite (2009-08-09). "Halo Shines". Sunday Herald Sun. p. 13. # Jump up^ Staff (2010-05-24). "Biggest Blockbuster Game of the Year 'Halo: Reach' Launches Sept. 14, 2010". GamerScore Blog. Microsoft. Archived from the original on 2010-05-27. Retrieved 2010-06-15. # Jump up^ Beaumont, Claudine (September 13, 2010). "Halo Reach: Thousands expected to queue for midnight release".The Telegraph. Retrieved April 4, 2011. # Jump up^ Osborne, Eric (2010-04-29). "Non Facete Nobis Calcitrare Vestrum Perinæum". Bungie.net. Retrieved 2010-05-03. # Jump up^ Trust, Gary (2010-09-23). "Weekly Chart Notes: Bruno Mars, Rihanna, 'Halo'". Billboard. Archived from the original on 2010-09-26. Retrieved 2010-09-26. # Jump up^ GameSpy.com – Gaming's Homepage # Jump up^ Halo News – Halo Official Site – Tor Books Reveals Title, Cover Art, And Release Date of Second Halo Novel By Greg Bear # Jump up^ Tor Books Announces the On-sale Availability of Halo: Primordium # Jump up^ Associated Press (2008-12-04). "BC-Best-sellers-Books-PW". San Francisco Chronicle. Archived from the original on 2009-02-20. Retrieved 2008-12-05. # Jump up^ Greene, Marty. "First Strike Author Eric Nylund Q&A".Xbox.com. Microsoft. Archived from the original on 2006-08-21. Retrieved 2006-09-02. # Jump up^ Brightman, James (2007-11-19). "Halo: Contact Harvest Becomes New York Times Bestseller in First Week". GameDaily.com. Archived from the original on 2009-02-15. Retrieved 2008-01-15. # Jump up^ Berardini, Cesar (2007-08-05). "Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Enjoys Mass Market Debut Today". Team Xbox. Retrieved 2008-04-13. # Jump up^ "Best Sellers". The New York Times. January 23, 2011. Retrieved August 17, 2012. # Jump up^ "Best Sellers". The New York Times. January 23, 2011. Retrieved August 17, 2012. # Jump up^ Associated Press (2008-12-04). "BC-Best-sellers-Books-USAToday". San Francisco Chronicle. Archived from the original on 2009-04-22. Retrieved 2008-12-05. # Jump up^ "New Halo Trilogy from Tor Books". halo.xbox.com. Microsoft. 2009-04-06. Archived from the original on 2009-05-15. Retrieved 2009-07-24. # Jump up^ "The Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences:: Awards". The Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences. 2002-02-28. Archived from the original on September 29, 2007. Retrieved 2006-09-01. # Jump up^ "Halo: Combat Evolved – Awards". Xbox.com. Archived from the original on 2006-12-10. Retrieved 2006-09-01. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Douglass C. Perry; Erik Brudvig and Jon Miller (2007-03-17). "The Top 25 Xbox Games of All Time". IGN. Retrieved 2008-04-23. # Jump up^ "Readers' Picks Top 100 Games: 11–20". IGN Readers' Choice 2006 – The Top 100 Games Ever. IGN. 2006. Retrieved 2008-01-23. # Jump up^ "Top 25 Most Overrated Games of All Time".GameSpy. 2003-09-15. Retrieved 2006-06-26. # Jump up^ "Halo 2 Awards". Xbox.com. Archived from the originalon 2007-06-26. Retrieved 2007-02-12. # Jump up^ "Halo 2 tops Live most-played list". Eurogamer. 2006-02-21. Retrieved 2008-03-18. # Jump up^ Grossman, Lev (2007-12-09). "50 Top 10 Lists of 2007 – Top 10 Video Games". Time. Retrieved 2008-03-10. # Jump up^ "Best of 2007: Best Online Multiplayer Game (Xbox 360)". IGN. Retrieved 2008-01-14. # Jump up^ "Best of 2007: Most Innovative Design (Xbox 360)". IGN. Retrieved 2008-01-14. # Jump up^ Goldstein, Hilary (2007-09-23). "IGN (USA) Halo 3''Review". IGN. Retrieved 2007-09-23. # ^ Jump up to:a'' b Graziani, Gabe (2007-09-23). "GameSpy Halo 3''Review". GameSpy. Retrieved 2007-09-23. # '''Jump up^' Herold, Charles (2007-09-27). "Halo 3 Mimics Halo 2, With Some Improved Graphic". The New York Times. Retrieved 2007-10-03. # Jump up^ Wilcox, Jon (2007-09-27). "TVG Review: Halo 3". Total Video Games. Retrieved 2007-10-03. # Jump up^ Boulding, Aaron (2001-11-09). "Halo: Combat Evolved''review at IGN". IGN. Retrieved 2006-08-31. # '''Jump up^' McNamara, Andy. "Halo 2 review at Game Informer".Game Informer. Archived from the original on January 9, 2006. Retrieved 2007-02-09. # Jump up^ "Master Chief Invades Madame Tussauds". Microsoft. 2007-09-10. Archived from the original on 2007-09-16. Retrieved 2007-09-21. # Jump up^ Brightman, James (2004-11-17). "Halo 2's Success A Part of Pop Culture". GameDaily. Archived from the originalon 2009-02-20. Retrieved 2007-11-13. # Jump up^ Grossman, Lev (2005-04-18). "The Halo Trinity: Making Games That Matter". Time. Retrieved 2007-11-13. # Jump up^ Schiesel, Seth (2007-09-26). "Halo 3 Arrives, Rewarding Gamers, and Microsodt". The New York Times. Retrieved 2007-11-13. # Jump up^ Beatty, D'Marcus. "Halo Influence on the Gaming Industry". cheatcc.com. Retrieved 2007-11-13. # Jump up^ Graser, Mark (2010-09-04). "'Halo': the care and feeding of a franchise". Variety. Archived from the original on 2010-10-02. Retrieved 2010-10-02. # Jump up^ Chong, David (2008-04-15). "Turning video games into movies". Marketplace. American Public Media. Retrieved 2008-05-12. # Jump up^ Price, Peter (2007-10-16). "Machinima waits to go mainstream". BBC. Retrieved 2009-02-11. # Jump up^ Thompson, Clive (2005-08-07). "The Xbox Auteurs". The New York Times. Retrieved 2006-01-08. # Jump up^ Kohler, Chris (June 26, 2007). "Machinima Series Red vs. Blue Ends Tour of Duty". Wired.com. Retrieved June 13, 2011. # Jump up^ Gallaga, Omar (2007-03-27). "Game Over Edition".Austin American-Statesman. p. F1. External linksedit * Halo – official site * Bungie Studios – official site * Halopedia – an external wiki |} |} |} |}